


Purr-fect Cat-ch

by miraculousjayden



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cat AU, F/M, Friends to Lovers, a few humans but most are cats or other animals, other relationships and characters will be added as the story goes on, their identities also come into play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-27 11:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20044993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculousjayden/pseuds/miraculousjayden
Summary: Marinette has always lived her life safely and comfortably in the home and yard of Tom and Sabine Dupain Cheng.That all changes when she meets a cat named Chat Noir.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No this is not inspired by the cats (2019) movie.

A Purr-fect Cat-tch - Chapter 1

"Marinette."

A nose twitch.

"Marinette," a voice sang.

Ear twitch.

Sabine laughs as her cat continue to sleep on, she took a break to come up to check Marinette. Shaking her head as the cat had been in the same place earlier before they opened the shop.

Marinette opens her eyes and peers up at her owner. Her third nap had been fantastic but seeing Sabine's smiling face made Marinette perk up.  
"Well good afternoon, Marinette, did you enjoy your nap?" Sabine coos.  
She receive a happy meow in confirmation.

"Good!" Sabine said, standing back up. "Once you're more awake you can come down stairs. Tom just put out your food, and I think there might be a special treat for you."

"Meow!"

Marinette quickly follows Sabine down the stairs, taking two steps at time may have not been the best of idea for Marinette.

"Marinette, please be careful I don't want you to"

CRASH.

"Trip and fall." Sabine winces as she watch her adorable cat fall down the stairs. It wasn't the first time, and it wasn't like Marinette was clumsy all the time. Oh this cat had her moments when she got ahead of herself. 

Sabine makes the rest of her way down and crouches by Marinette. Gently patting her fur checking for any cuts or possibly bumps. Despite it being a minor fall they always worry the falls could hurt Marinette badly. 

Relief floods her as she finds no thing "Oh Marinette, what are we going to do with you?"

Sabine carefully picks up Marinette readjusting her pink bow, and giving her a chaste kiss on the head, setting Marinette back down.

Marinette on her part looks a bash.

"Darling, is everything all right?" Tom asked, stepping into the hallway from the bakery. "I heard a loud crash."

Sabine quickly waves him off, assuring him there was nothing wrong. "Marinette just took a tumble-down the stairs. I should have waited until she was down to mention the  
special treat."

Tom laughed. "Well you can't blame her, we do have the best pastries."

The mention of pastries has Marinette scurrying her to a dish. It was extremely rare when they put a treat in with her cat food. Marinette was giddy and excited.

Marinette peers down at her dish to happily find three pieces of bread in her dish. A delicacy. A treat, a blessing from parents. Turning towards the two she gave a happy "meow!" and retreats to eating her food. She only had so long before it went stale and Marinette was definitely not letting that happen. 

Smiling as Marinette ate her food, Tom wraps an arm around his wife and the two went back into the bakery. Satisfied Marinette was eating and happy about her special treat. 

\---

Quickly as they left Marinette swallows the last piece of bread. She sighed. Her tummy was full, she had a good nap. Today has treated her well so far. Now it was time to make a trip outside and see if any of her friends were in the backyard.

She took a quick gulp of water, stepping through her cat door, squinting as the sun hit her face. 

"Marinette! You finally made it!"

"Monsieur Rat! Good to see you!! It's been a while." Marinette greets, walking up to the rat sitting down by the tree in the backyard. As per usual.

"I know, I know. I managed to make some friends with pigeons! Pigeons can you believe!" Monsieur laughs. "You know how I have always wanted to fly!"

"I do, Monsieur Rat," Marinette giggles. Monsieur Rat spoke many times of his dream of flying. Passionately and vividly. She always felt a little bad, he was a rat. He would never have any wings. Marinette had told him though that doesn't mean he had to stop dreaming.

"So uh," Monsieur Rat nervously grabbing his tail, "would you have any scraps from your parents bakery I could have?" 

A habit he still has despite being friends for a while now. Marinette was possibly the only friendly cat he had ever met, who didn't even try to attempt to eat him when he wandered into the backyard a little over a year ago. Monsieur Rat had gone into shock hearing her, a cat, wanting a rat friend. However the shock quickly wore off and he accepted her offer.

Marinette was always so sweet, he would exchange his stories from outside, and Marinette in return would give him scraps from the bakery. But that wasn't the main reason he kept coming back, yes the scraps were a bonus, but seeing and hearing Marinette always brought him happiness. She was optimistic and positive. 

"Yes, I saw some when I got down the stairs!" she stood up. "I will be right back with! Wait one second." Marinette turns around and heads back through the cat door. Thankfully the scrap bin was easy access, all she had to do was jump on the chair, the table, and bam. Scrap bin was there. Monsieur Rat was not a picky eater so she grabbed a half burnt croissant with her mouth and jumped down. 

Stepping through the flaps of the cat door Marinette was going to call out she had a piece. Gasping she dropped the half burnt croissant as she watch some black cat crouch and crawl towards Monsieur Rat who had his back turned. 

Marinette was not about to let one of her friends become lunch. 

"MONSIEUR RAT, LOOK BEHIND YOU!" Marinette cried, sprinting towards the startled cat, looking shocked.  
Monsieur Rat jumps quickly spinning around, squeaking at the sight of the black cat still in crouch. Ready to pounce for his meal.

Despite having short legs Marinette made it to the black cat in time, tackling him away from Monsieur Rat. 

Marinette and the black cat's tumble came to a stop. She rolled over away, shaking her head. A little disoriented but still running on adrenaline, Marinette stood up. Her fur raising in anger.

"Just what do you think you were doing?!" Marinette hisses, blocking Monsieur Rat from view. "You can't just go around eating people's friends."

Slowly the black cat sat up on his butt, patting his head with his paw. He glares back at Marinette. 

"How was I supposed to know you befriended your dinner?" He stood on all four paws, walking up to Marinette.

Marinette did a double take, when she first went to tackle him Marinette didn't put much thought into it, but now having him stand before her. Marinette realized he was bigger than she was, not by much, though the difference was easily noticeable.

However she wasn't going to let that get to her, he attempted to kill and eat one of her friends. 

She was confident! She was brave!

Huffing angrily, Marinette presses her nose against Cat's nose, his eyes widening at her boldness. 

"Listen you, you, mangy cat!! Monsieur Rat is not anyone's dinner, or breakfast, or lunch for that matter. He is a friend." She took a stepped towards, as he stepped back.

"I don't care if you were hungry."

Cat's ears flatten.

"Or any other reason."

Step forward, step back.

"You will not come into my parent's yard and be so rude!" Marinette stares right into his eyes. 

Cat eye's were wide. He hadn't expected such a burst from a cat. Especially not some house cat who called her owner's her 'parents' and wore a pink bow. 

Cat snorted. "Parents? How appawling. They're just humans."

Marinette felt her fur bristling from the comments. Finding strength she pushed him towards the tree until his back hit the trunk. Not breaking eye contact Marinette stood on her back paws.

"You can insult or make fun of me all you want, but you do not dare go insulting my parents. Or go around trying to eat my friends." 

Backing off , she pushes away from him, still glaring. "Now I suggest you leave, Monsieur Cat."

Cat gulps. "Fine, I'll leave, sorry for trying to eat your....friend." 

He slides down, all four paws on the ground and walks towards the fence. Hopping on the trash can then to the fence Cat took one last look at them. Catching her glare, he stuck his tongue out at her.

"By the way I'm not Monsieur Cat," he shivers at the name. "The names Chat Noir."

Then he hops over, vanishing from view.

\--

Watching him leave the anger dissolves quickly as worry sinks in. Turning around fast she made her way back to Monsieur Rat. Who was still standing there in shock.

"Monsieur Rat, are you all right? He didn't actually hurt you or anything?" Marinette begins to fuss and look over him for any scratches or cuts.

Shaking from his stupor Monsieur Rat is quick to assure Marinette. "Oh no, I'm fine! Shocked and terrified, but fine!" He gently places a paw on Marinette's leg. "Thank you for saving me, Marinette. You were absolutely brave and stunning!"

Embarrassed from the praise Marinette bows her head. "O-oh! No need to thank me, there was no way I was going to allow him to harm or eat you. You're my friend, Monsieur Rat,” Marinette said.

She looks at him, tilting her head as her ears twitch. "And friends look out and protect one another."

"Well I'm in your debt, I simply must repay you!" Monsieur Rat crosses his arms in thought. "I know! How about I got out and see if I can find those fashion magazines you like so much?"

Marinette's head snaps up. "You mean my favorites? The ones with Gabriel Agreste?"

Several months ago Marinette discovered the world-famous fashion designer from over hearing her parents and customers occasionally talk about him. Tom and Sabine weren't huge fashion fans, but they caught on early that their beloved cat had taken an interest in the magazines, news articles, and news broadcast of the man. So every once in a while they would bring home Marinette a magazine.

She couldn't read, but that doesn't mean she loves looking at the photos. The designs were gorgeous.

Monsieur Rat excitedly nods his head. "Exactly! It would be an honor to bring you one!"

Marinette took a moment to ponder. Well she guess it couldn't hurt, and she had over heard a customer there was a new magazine article out. "Alright, Monsieur Rat, I accept!" She agrees.

In response Monsieur Rat whoops and jumps. "Thank you, Marinette, I shall scurry off and be back with one before sundown!" He scampers off, stopping at a hole in the fence to wave goodbye to Marinette.

Marinette raises a paw and waves goodbye return. 

Ears flattening as she recalls Chat Noir and hopes Monsieur Rat doesn't run into him on his search. Sure he said he wouldn't. However he agreed within the fence, Monsieur Rat was outside now. She couldn't guard or protect her friends out there.

Laying on the grass underneath the shade of the tree, Marinette decides she would wait outside until her friend returns.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is on a quest for her friend!
> 
> Or she is until she meets a snag.

Purr-fect Cat-ch Chapter 2:

Marinette stared down the fence which stood the middle of her and the outside world. One she have never before tread, but with the thought of her friend being hurt, or eaten raised the fur on her back raise.

She's never gone beyond her yard, Marinette's parents worry for her safety but never stopped her when they built the cat door. Marinette recalled them saying she's welcomed in or out whenever she pleased. Marinette would always have her home to return if she ever decided to wander beyond the fence.

The fact is Marinette never had found a reason to go anywhere. Her parents took great care of her, making sure she always have water in bowl, food, a nice and warm place to sleep. Marinette never liked the vet's but knew they took her their for her annual check up to make continue making sure she was healthy. 

Monsieur Rat after they became friends made sure to visit, telling Marinette of what he'd seen or heard. Bringing her trinkets every so often. 

Marinette stood tall and made her way through a hole in the fence behind old table and chairs. 

–

She made her way into the alleyway behind the bakery Marinette glanced down to one end, then to the opposite end. Well Marinette had two ways she could go. 

Maybe she could pick up Monsieur Rat's scent?

Bending down Marinette sniffed at the ground, hoping to get a glimpse of his scent. Abruptly pulling back making a gagging face. This may be a back alley but whatever she sniffed was horrifying. 

“Gross,” Marinette's nose wrinkled. 

Marinette tread onward looking in a couple of trashcans, discarded bike parts, a old and disgustingly stained mattress. Sighing when she caught no sight of the rat. As she begun to find out it was not simple finding her friend as she thought it would be. Marinette however; was not one to give in so easily!

Passing by a smelly dumpster she paused mid-step when her ears twitch. Something small was scurrying this way. Marinette waited with baited breath.

Releasing it when a furry rat, not monsieur rat, scampered on by. She smiled when she saw the rat with a small discarded piece of apple in its mouth. Apparently it was lunch time for everyone. 

She got back in to focus, she had Monsieur Rat to find! 

Marinette hopped on a crate in-front of her peering inside, disappointed once more when she found no trace of Monsieur Rat. Hopping down she sat down on bottom, brainstorming ideas. She wanted to search more but she also noticed she was wandering off too far. While the new world brought new places and excitement. Marinette did not know her away around the neighbor. She was not going to get herself lost. 

The rat she saw scamper by earlier appeared again, digging into a knocked over trash can. She perked. Maybe she didn't know her around the area, but maybe this rat could be of help? And the rat might know who Monsieur Rat is!

“Excuse me-” she called out.

Knocked over by a heavy force, Marinette found herself lying on her back staring up into the sky. She blinks. Confused. One moment she was upside up, the next upside on her back. Turning over she looked to what crashed into her.

Not what, but who. Because there lying beside her shaking his head was Chat Noir. Life had funny ways of joking with her. It appears the stray cat wandered not far from the bakery. He'd still been around, still scavenging for food.

“What,” Chat Noir shook his head. His green eyes widened in surprise. “You??”

He narrowed his eyes. “How come you're in the alley, I thought you had a house??”

Chat Noir after leaving the backyard began wandering the alleys and back ways in search of food. Since his other meal had been a friend. He needed to find new. Technically at this point he would take a piece of fruit or, he shudders, cheese. His tummy growling and impatient for food.

He watched the other cat sit up staring at him in equal surprise.

“I'm looking for my friend. Monsieur Rat.” Marinette eyed him. “I thought you left but you're still hovering this area.” 

She gasps. “You weren't going to eat the rat scavenging in the dumpster were you?” He'd tried to make one meal of Monsieur Rat.

Chat Noir gaped at her. 

“Yeah? I need to eat. I'm not finding anything edible around her.” 

“I'm sure you can find something to eat! You don't need to pray on the innocent rat.”

“Please don't tell me all the rats around here are you friends.” Chat Noir deadpanned.

Marinette's ears flattened. 

“So what if they all are,” she sniffs indignantly.

“You're joking, right.”

“Why would I joke about it?”

“You're serious,” Chat Noir replied.

Marinette nods. Determined. “Yes.”

Chat Noir stares, unblinkingly, gets up. “Well today I can officially say is the weirdest day of my life. Not only dinner was saved by a cat who is friends with a cat. Now I find she adopted all the rats in area. Did I walk by catnip by any chance?” Chat muttered the last bit to himself. He'd never met a cat who is friends with a rat. Majority cats he met typically ate or chased them. 

His stomach interrupted his inner musings with a loud growl. Oh man. If Chat been human he'd be blushing by now. “Apologies to cut this conversation but I must be going. Take care.” 

Turning he crouched to leap on the crates when Marinette who'd been observing him called to him. “Are you really hungry??” 

Chat faces her only to bend his head and face the crate. “Yeah.”

Marinette stops next to him. “Have you...not eaten much today?”

Chat snorts. “I guess its been a day or two.”

He's not prepared for Marinette's voice to boom. 

“TWO DAYS?” TWO DAYS AND YOU HAVEN''T ATE???” She cried hysterically. One day was a max for not eating, but two! Two days since this cat ate.

She rounds him pressing her nose against his. “If you told me you haven't eaten for two days I would be glad to get you food from my parents discard pile!!”

Determined, Marinette pushes Chat back to the bakery. Leaving the black cat very confused and frazzled. This is likely the most odd situation he's ever been a part of. Sure its been two days, but technically he has gone longer. It was an unfortunate downside of being a stray cat. Chat wouldn't trade it for all the food in the world if offered. 

“And uh, where do you think you-OOF, are taking me??” He stands firmly, Marinette pushing him, she's not giving up. 

Huffing she glares at him. “You need to eat! So Monsieur Chat Noir, I am pushing you back to the bakery and you are going to eat! I don't care what, but you need food!”

“I thought you were looking for your friend??”

Marinette rolls her eyes, gently nudging him. “I am! And still are! I'm pausing it for the moment so you can get food. Then I will return to my search!”

Chat gives in and follows Marinette through the fence. He realized it's a losing battle and better to go along with her plans. Chat Noir shouldn't be surprised. She did push him nose to nose when caught attempting to eat Monsieur Rat. Tiny cat maybe, but a strong willed one for sure.

He had no issue with her, yes he'd been mad when the other interrupted his dinner. Chat can get testy when he's hungry. Overall Chat concluded he found her intriguing, even go far as to say he respected her. How Marinette stood up and defended her friend.

“Chat?”

“Huh?”

Marinette laughs. Amused seeing Chat spaced when she began to talk to him. She walked over to the back entrance of the bakery, smiling. “I said you can sit right there while I go get you some leftovers, okay?”

“Oh.” He plops down. Nodding his agreement watching Marinette turn, go through her cat door. Chat Noir sat, awkward. Not a situation he was accustomed to. Or had been for a while. He decided to look around his surroundings. 

Marinette's backyard is cute. It had nice green grass to lay and roll on. A tree she could lay down in the afternoons for a nice cat nap. He glanced over to one side and saw a garden bed. Nothing growing. Another good place to roll in.

In fact.

Chat chanced a glance at Marinette's cat door, not appearing any moment soon. He stood up making his way near the garden bed. Standing on his hind legs as his front paws touched the dirt. 

“Puuuu-ffect,” he purred. Without a second thought Chat hopped in and began rolling. He found he enjoyed dirt, rolling, laying, playing in dirt. Soon his fur was covered in dirt.

Caught up in his adventures he failed to notice Marinette coming through with a small cod in her mouth. Leftover from her parents dinner last night. 

First Marinette worries he may ran off, opting to go catch his own meal. A glace over the garden beds told her. She makes her light steps light and soft, Marinette wanting to surprise him. Nearing Chat Noir, Marinette's heart lurched. The sight she will admit is endearing. Seeing him so carefree and happy, but he needed to eat.

Plopping beside the garden bed she dropped his food in at her paws, meowing softly.

Chat Noir instantly froze his fun. Turning his head slow Chat wish the dirt would swallow him.

Marinette's tail swishing. “I'm not interrupting you am I?” 

He sprung to his feet, looking everywhere but her. “No, no you weren't. I was merely testing your dirt.” Chat patted the bed. “You have good dirt. Perfect even.”

Marinette's head tilt. “Thank you I guess?? I'm glad you enjoy our dirt, but I have your dinner for you. I hope you are okay with fish!” She had no idea what Chat liked, fish seemed to be a good bet.

And her bet paid off. Chat's ears perked instantly at “fish”. His tail swishing frantic. “Fish?? You brought me fish??” He wiggles his butt and hops down. Chowing down immediately.

Holy mother of cats. This fish is fantastic!! Cooked at perfection. Chat continued to eat and chew his food happily and greedily. 

Wiggling happy on the spot where she sat, Marinette felt proud of herself. Watching the other cat feeding on the fish. 

Finishing off the last of the fish Chat Noir raised his head happily licking his lips. 

“Thank you for the fish! Honestly I expected leftover or discarded bread. The fish is a total surprised.” Chat's ears flattened. Putting a paw near hers. “Not that I'm ungrateful, you graciously gave me this fantastic fish even though you hardly know me and we didn't really start out on a great paw.”

“I admit there was a small dislike for you when you almost ate my friend. And I had my doubts about you, I've never really interacted with many other cats.” Marinette shyly looked at Chat, then at the ground and she scraped a paw against the grass. “You do seem like a nice cat, and I'm more than happy to help others! How did you think I manage to befriend a rat?” She laughed joking. 

Chat's gaze softened, taking in Marinette before him. She had a heart of gold. Wishing there was a way to repay her kindness. 

An idea hit him.

“Hey! I have an idea, you said you've never interacted with other cats, right?” When Marinette nods her head he continues. “Well see I live in a old warehouse not too far alongside some other cats and animals. I could introduce you at one point. If you're comfortable meeting them.” He adds. Chat's excited for the idea, but only if she was comfortable. Chat isn't going to push him.

Marinette is shocked. When she offered him food she wasn't expecting him to give anything in return. She loved helping.

However hearing she could meet other cats brought excitement and nerves. On one paw, she'd dreamed on the other paw, that would mean going farther than the alley. An excursion never done. 

Chat bowed his head. “Its okay if you're not wanting to, I understand.”

“I'll meet them!”

“You will?”

“Yes, I'd love to!”

Oh Chat wanted to do a happy dance right now. He chose to happily prance around Marinette. Excited.

“Fantastic!! You''ll love it, not only the warehouse, but meeting the others!” He continued to walk around her as Marinette laughed.

He babbled, then finally stopped, panting. Grinning ear to ear. “I will come get you tomorrow, say around noon?” Chat wiggles, waiting her reply.

“Tomorrow at noon!” Marinette agreed.

Chat Noir paused. “What should I call you? I never got your name.”

“Oh.” Marinette froze. Opening her mouth to reply when a ladybug buzzed in and landed on Marinette's head.

“Ladybug.”

“Huh?” One of Marinette's ears off to side as she stared in confusion. “Ladybug?”

Chat shrugs. “I'm gonna call you 'Ladybug'.” He looks off to the side. “Not just because one landed on you, but because you seemed to brought me a lot of good luck today. So I just want to say thank you for everything. It means a lot to me.” Chat looks at Marinette.

Softened by his last words Marinette replied gently, “You're welcome, Chat.” Her face turns serious. “You are not calling me Ladybug, however; my name is Marinette.” She sniffs.

Chats response is to cackle. “I am definitely calling you ladybug. It suits you.” He smirks. “Besides you're tiny like a ladybug too. So tiny and precious. A big dog could squash you.” Chat teases.

“I am not tiny!!” She retorted.

“So tiny.” Chat coos. 

Growling, Marinette heard enough and tackled Chat. The two cats tussled with one another. Playful.

“I'll show you tiny!” Marinette gently bopped Chat on the head.

“Help me!” Chat cried out, giving Marinette a playful push. They circled each other. “I'm being attacked by a vicious tiny bug!! She seems to think she can beat me up.”

Marinette stopped, arching a brow at chat. “Ah yes, the poor stray alley cat being beat up by the tiny house cat.”

A paw stopped mid-air, Chat blinked, scrunched his nose cutely. “When you put it like together like that, it sounds pitiful.”

“That's because you!”

“Hey-OOF. Okay, I give I give, you win Madame Ladybug!” Chat laughed playfully, pawing Marinette carefully away. 

Pinning Chat to the ground Marinette looks thoughtful. “Never! Not unless you promise to stop calling me Ladybug.”

“Okay.”

Marinette sighed. “Thank you.”

“Bugaboo.”

The look on Marinette's face when Chat called her bugaboo? Oh Chat wished he had a camera because her face is priceless.

Glaring down at Chat, another of wrestling round begins.

–

“Oh, I didn't know you had a friend over, Marinette! Should I come back another time??” A voice interrupted their play and tussle asked.

Chat and Marinette sprung apart, both bashful looking, the two had been in their own world neither noticed Monsieur Rat's presence. He didn't look bothered, Marinette did see him giving worried glances at Chat, he had a magazine behind him.

“Monsieur Rat! You've returned! Safe and one piece!!” Cheered Marinette.

“Thank you!” Monsieur Rat blinks. “I think? I did find a magazine to your liking, Marinette, it took me some asking other rats and sources, but I managed.” He pulled the magazine from behind, holding it best as he could up to Marinette.

Excitement coursed through Marinette's veins, momentarily forgetting about her and Chat's tussle. She skipped over to glace over the cover. Gabriel Agreste! She could almost squeal of joy.

“Ehem.”

Both cat and rat turned to stare at Chat Noir. He seemed off put, excitement fading. 

“Chat...?”

“I better get going, bugaboo. I'm sure the others will begin to worry if I don't make it back soon.” Stepping back, he glanced over the magazine, blanching. 

“Tomorrow, noon, I'll be here.” He said, strained. Chat scurried to squeeze through the hole.

Marinette stared worriedly where Chat stood. He'd been having fun earlier, but it all disappeared. What had caused his sudden mood changed??

“Is Monsieur Chat all right?”Monsieur Rat showed his worry. Yes the cat may have mistaken him for dinner, but seeing Marinette being playful and relaxed eased his concerns.

“I'm not sure, I will ask him tomorrow. Maybe. If he wants to talk, I don't want to force him.” Even as she said her words she wasn't fully convinced. Something happened with Chat.

Marinette decided to wait to ask him when the time is right. She pulled the magazine to shade laying down and making herself comfortable. Marinette pushed open a page with her nose, eyes gleamed with the beautiful designs. 

Monsieur Rat made himself comfortable beside her. Patiently listening to Marinette's comments and squeals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So any guesses to who Marinette will meet next chapter? (:
> 
> I'm actually super happy with how this chapter turned out. I was frazzled in the beginning but once I began working on it more, it played out great for me.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> And thank you everyone for you comments and kudos! <3

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this story for about a month in my files, finally got around to finishing and editing it! :) I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! 
> 
> So far we have  
Sabine and Tom (Humans)  
Marinette (Calico)  
Adrien/Chat Noir (Black Cat) of course lol.  
Monsieur Ramier (Rat)
> 
> Other characters will be introduced for the story in later chapters. :)
> 
> I've been wanting to do this au for awhile now, I've discussed with a friend of mine who actually was the one who got me into Miraculous Ladybug. I'm super excited for this. :)


End file.
